Horoscopos al estilo Shaman King
by I'mLovatic
Summary: EN HIATUS HASTA NUEVO AVISO
1. Horóscopo Yoh y Anna: Tauro y Virgo

En este espécimen de fic, voy a escribir la compatibilidad de las parejas según sus signos, el primero es Yoh y Anna.

Copyright: Estos personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei, los utilizo sin animos de lucro.

Ella es Virgo, su cumpleaños es el 22/9

Él es Tauro, su cumpleaños es el 12/5

_**-Virgo-**_

_**"Las personas nacidas bajo este signo son tranquilas y calmas ante distintas situaciones."**_

— ¡Anna, Yoh va a pelear con Hao! ¡Va a matarlo!

—No me moveré de aquí.

— ¡Pero es tu esposo mujer!

—Una buena esposa no se entromete en los asuntos de su marido—continuó tomando el té tranquilamente.

_**"Virgo no posee un buen temperamento, llegando a ser irritante"**_

—Van a darle dos vueltas a la ciudad completa, y hasta que no terminen no voy a devolverles a sus espíritus—Anna tenía atrapados a Amidamaru, Basón y Tokageroh con su rosario.

— ¡Pero que odiosa! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¡Nadie manda al gran Ren…

Tao cayó inconsciente cuando una roca se estrelló en su nuca.

_**"Virgo puede tener rabietas insaciables, pero al acabarse deben descansar para recomponer energías en solitario, llegan a aislarse".**_

— ¡Tú, estúpido del norte! Vas a limpiar esta pocilga y más te vale que cada rincón quede brillante. Ryuu, tú cocinarás un banquete para veinte. ¡¿A dónde crees que vas Yoh? ¡Lavarás la vajilla! ¡Toda!

Subió las escaleras echando humo y cerró la puerta de su cuarto fuertemente. Lo selló y no pensaba bajar.

—Huy pero que carácter—susurró el ainu.

—Jijiji, está noche dormirá tranquila.

**_"En el amor son muy cuidadosos"_**

—No vas a ir a esa fiesta.

— ¿Por qué Annita?—preguntó Yoh fatigado.

—Porque quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

_**-Tauro-**_

_**"Son muy creativos, aunque se trate de cualquier cosa para ellos es arte"**_

—Anna, mira—la itako volteó donde su prometido. Miró la pila amorfa de naranjas frente a Yoh y encarnó una ceja.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Una Anna de naranjas.

_**"Tienen una vida muy calma, pero eso da mala impresión ya que poseen una gran fuerza interna"**_

—Te la pasas durmiendo, ¿Así quieres ganar el Shaman Fight?—le preguntó Yohmei.

—No te preocupes abuelo, es mas, debo descansar antes de que Anna vuelva—se volteó en el césped y se durmió.

_**"Poseen algunos malos hábitos escondidos"**_

—Yoh, amigo, levanta…—el ainu se quedó estático al ver las pilas y pilas de naranjas en ese cuarto.

Naranjas peladas, cascaras de naranjas, muñecos hechos de naranjas, naranjas en cajones, en el suelo.

Salió atemorizado, con razón Anna jamás entraba a la habitación.

_**"Suelen cuidar mucho a sus parejas y son seguros de ellos mismos"**_

—Si Hao debe comprometerse lo hará con Tamao—renegó a su abuelo—yo me casaré con Anna.

La pelirrosa se tapó los labios con las manos, Hao frunció el seño y Anna levantó va cabeza orgullosa.

_**-Compatibilidad-**_

**_"La compatibilidad Virgo-Tauro es muy alta, ya que la unión kármica hace que se sientan como si se conocieran de vidas anteriores"_**

—Se porqué nos comprometieron, Yoh.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu mitad es Hao, y ese Hao hace dos vidas se casó con mi antepasada. Desde ese día estábamos destinados a casarnos.

_**"El único capaz de parar las rabietas de virgo es Tauro, ya que virgo encuentra paz junto al otro"**_

— ¡¿Cómo quedes que me quede tranquila si la recepción es en dos horas y no hay nada listo?

—Relájate—masajeó su cuello—llamaremos a un servicio de catering.

_**"Virgo sabe como complacer sexualmente a Tauro"**_

—Yo iré arriba esta noche. Puedes comerte unas naranjas antes de que regrese.

Se levantó desnuda del futón e ingresó al baño. Yoh sonrió, Anna siempre sabía lo que quería.

_**"La pareja está destinada al éxito, tanto económico como amorosamente"**_

—La pensión se ha vuelto el mejor lugar de descanso de Japón—susurró la mujer.

Un recuerdo de hace ocho años volvió a su mente.

—Yoh, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí en lugar de Tamao?

—Porque te amo a ti no a ella, aparte sin ti jamás hubiese logrado todo lo que tenemos, la personalidad de Tamao no es fuerte y eso no me agrada.


	2. Horóscopo Hao y Tamao: Tauro y Géminis

En el anterior sugerí que Hao había sido comprometido con Tamao, así que a este horóscopo se lo dedico a ellos.

Ella es Géminis, su cumpleaños es el 17/6

Él es Tauro, su cumpleaños es el 12/5

*Shogi aparte de ser un juego como de ajedrez, así se le llama a las puertas de papel: p

_**-Géminis-**_

_**"Los geminianos le ven el lado positivo a todo"**_

Le dolía, si. Yoh había preferido a Anna y ella había sido comprometida con el Shaman del fuego.

Viéndole el lado positivo, él era idéntico a Yoh y se sentiría protegida.

"Son muy carismáticos y tienen habilidad para caerle bien a la gente"

—Así que tú eres mi prometida ¿eh?—Hao daba vueltas alrededor de ella inspeccionándola.

—Si—debía mostrarse fuerte—vas a casarte conmigo, Hao.

Ups, había tratado de tú al Rey Shaman.

—Me agradas rosita.

_**"Les gusta que su pareja sea dedicada al trabajo"**_

Tenía miedo, le temblaban las piernas. Sentía que iba a morirse pero ya estaba en camino a la habitación.

Abrió el shogi*, respiró profundo y gritó.

— ¡Hao levántate! ¡Hoy empiezas a trabajar!

_**"Suele ser muy práctico de acuerdo a los trabajos manuales"**_

—Tamao levántate—Hao le ofreció la mano a su esposa para ayudarle a levantarse, ya llevaba ocho meses de embarazo—vamos a comprar ropa para nuestra hija.

—No hace falta, ya hice todo.

En una repisa se encontraba una caja rosa con una gran cantidad de ropa tejida y cocida a mano, escarpines, suéteres, pantalones, etc. Hao se sorprendió, sí que era una mujer eficaz.

La esposa perfecta.

_**-Tauro-**_

_**"Son testarudos y odian los cambios"**_

Debía aceptar que estaba comprometido obligatoriamente con esa mujer, odiaba a Yoh, a su abuelo y a sí mismo por eso. Hicieran lo que hicieran no dejaría de amar a Anna.

_**"Les gusta la vida hogareña y estar tranquilo"**_

—Debo lavar la vajilla, cocinar, limpiar y acomodar—escribía las tareas en una libreta—luego debo ir a hacer las compras y pagar la luz, el agua y el teléfono.

—Espérate Tamao—le dijo Hao. La tomó de la muñeca y la dirigió al sofá—no vas a salir, nos quedaremos viendo una película.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Manta lo hará. Ahora siéntate.

Se acomodó a su lado y pasó un brazo por la espalda femenina mientras su otra mano se dirigía a su abultado vientre, hacía frío y quería estar con su mujer.

Le agradecía a Dios que hubiese aprendido a amarla y a olvidar a su cuñada.

_**"Tauro ama los desafíos, y puede sentirse amenazado por cualquier cosa inesperada"**_

—Voy a entrenar—le dio un corto beso en los labios a su esposa—entra a Misako, no quiero que me vea entrenar.

— ¡Qué considerado! Cuidas a tu primogénito…

— ¡Pero que dices mujer! Esa mocosa es muy fuerte, va a copiar mis técnicas y me vencerá-

_**"Tiene un alto nivel de inteligencia"**_

—Estás embarazada—se paró sorpresivamente y la cajita rosa resbaló de sus manos.

— ¿C-c-como te diste cuenta?

—Fácil, tienes nauseas y comes cosas extrañas. Actúas como espía, no tienes buen humor y saliste a la farmacia a las dos de la mañana.

_**-Compatibilidad-**_

_**"Tauro es muy posesivo respecto a Géminis"**_

—No irás al circo con ellos—dijo firme.

—Pero irán Pilika, Jun, Ren, Ryuu, Horo, Anna e Yoh ¿Qué malo puede pasar?

—Eres mi esposa.

—Eso no te da derecho a prohibírmelo.

—Sí cuando va el tipo al que amaste de niña.

**_"El espíritu aventurero de Tauro complementa con el espíritu libre de Géminis, Tauro cuida mucho a su pareja"_**

—Sube—le tendió la mano desde afuera de la ventana del quinto piso.

—Voy a caerme Hao.

—Más adrenalina aún—ella lo miró con miedo—una broma, no te dejaré caer.

Tamamura salió por la ventana y saltó hacia el espíritu de fuego junto a su prometido.

_**"Tauro sexualmente es más lento que el otro signo"**_

Entraron a la alcoba matrimonial, ella nerviosa y él enfadado. No quería casarse con ella, pero era tarde.

Se acostó en la cama y miró dubitativa a Hao, quién se acostó en el sofá. Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

—Esto es una formalidad, ni se te ocurra que te tocaré.

_**"Cuando están calmos, disfrutan mucho charlar juntos durante horas"**_

—Aunque fui criado como un niño malo siempre quise conocer a mi hermano—dijo Hao jugando con un mechón de cabello rosa.

Miró el reloj, ya eran las tres de la mañana.


	3. Horóscop Lyserg y Pilika:Tauro y Acuario

Esta pareja es mi favorita, la amo como a mi misma:3

Ella es Acuario, su cumpleaños es el 9/2

Él es Tauro, su cumpleaños es el 17/5

Ejjemmm, notese que los tres machos son tauros, al igual que yo!

_**-Acuario-**_

_**"Suelen ser muy originales respecto a la forma de vestirse"**_

— ¿Y bien?—la peliazul llevó sus manos a la cintura posando para su novio.

—Eso definitivamente no me gusta—contestó frunciendo el seño.

Ella respingó la nariz, ¿Qué tenía de malo combinar una falda gótica y una blusa rosa con vuelitos?

_**"No son temerosos ante situaciones que causan el miedo en los demás."**_

—E-ella es La Doncella Jeanne, es extremadamente poderosa y muchos shamanes le tienen miedo—susurró Tamao a su amiga—tengo miedo de cometer una estupidez y hacerla enojar…

—Yo no le temo a una niña en una caja de hierro—dijo en voz alta dejándose oír por la susodicha.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Pilika.

—Tienes personalidad—le dijo la doncella

_**"Se comportan rebeldes sin importarle los demás"**_

— ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Tú no vas a salir con el detective ese!—le gritó su hermano— ¡Tienes solo quince años y él dieciocho!

— ¡Tú no vas a controlarme bajo ningún aspecto en mi vida!—se fue furiosa cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta.

_**"Su considerable inteligencia los hace resaltar"**_

—No comprendo por qué Morphine está decaída…—le habló a la chica que estaba sentada a los pies de la cama con su camisa—se comporta así desde hace un tiempo.

—Lyserg, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que está celosa, teme a que yo pueda reemplazarla.

Se acercó a la pequeña jaula donde reposaba el hada y la acarició.

—Jamás te reemplazaré pequeña, siempre serás muy importante para él ¿Si?—le guiñó un ojo y la rosada asintió con la cabeza.

—Que inteligente—susurró él.

—Si hubieses visto Peter Pan te darías cuenta de que las hadas son celosas con otras mujeres.

_**-Tauro-**_

"_**Los taurinos son muy creativos y perspicaces"**_

—Siéntate sobre el piano Pilika—la mujer se levantó desnuda de la cama—quiero dibujarte.

—Espera que me vista linda—hurgó en el armario, siendo detenida por su novio.

—Desnuda te vez mejor que con cualquier atuendo.

Se sentó sobre el piano de cola negro envuelta en una toalla y sonrió.

_**"Tienen un muy buen gusto para elegir cosas"**_

—Definitivamente la falda no me gusta pero la blusa si, ponte un jean negro y zapatos crema rosa.

Luego de vestirse se dio cuenta el buen gusto para la ropa Lyserg. Con razón era irresistiblemente sexy.

— ¿Tú eres gay?

_**"Es muy bueno para mantener las relaciones largas y cuando se enamora en serio es muy romántico"**_

—Vamos a vivir juntos, a casarnos, a tener hijos y morir juntos de ancianos—le dijo con seguridad a Pilika, quién observaba por la ventana las hermosas calles de Londres.

— ¿Y como sabes eso eh?

—Porque lo intuyo.

— ¿Solo eso?—se volteó.

—Te amo.

_**"Un taurino es terco respecto a la fuerza, y puede considerar a su mejor amigo un rival poderoso en ese aspecto."**_

—Lyserg entra—llamó Pilika desde la cocina. El peliverde entrenaba en el patio bajo la lluvia—vas a enfermarte.

—No importa—las gotas de lluvia y sudor recorrían su torso desnudo—debo ser fuerte para vencer a Yoh.

—Pero el torneo acabó hace cinco años, aparte es tu amigo ¿O no?

—No me importa, debo seguir entrenando.

_**-Compatibilidad-**_

**_"No es muy alta ya que tienen muchas diferencias y son tercos, los celos dominan. Pero poniendo esfuerzo las cosas funcionan"_**

— ¡Tú siempre lo arruinas todo! ¿Si te gusta Tamao que haces aquí? ¡Ve y búscala!—le arrojó un zapato que esquivó.

— ¡Ella no me gusta! ¡No me jodas, se que te gusta más el Tao que yo!—contestó gritando.

— ¡A ese no lo toco ni con rayo láser! Es mas, aquí sobro—salió del departamento que compartían. Sin perder tiempo la persiguió.

La tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

— ¡Suéltame!

—No voy a ir a buscar a Tamao ni voy a dejar que te vayas—escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?—preguntó entre lágrimas.

—Porque te amo—la besó amorosamente.

_**"La testarudez de Tauro y la rigidez de Acuario permite paso a algunos problemas, pero Tauro termina desistiendo"**_

—No quiero—le dijo sin apartar la vista del periódico—crecí aquí y no pienso moverme de esta casa.

—Nos mudaremos te guste o no.

—No lo haremos.

La mirada persistente de Pilika sobre él lo taladraba.

—Está bien, pero no venderemos la casa.

_**"Sexualmente Acuario es más rápido y Tauro es el temeroso, pero Acuario ayudará a Tauro a descubrir un lado más profundo de su naturaleza"**_

—No se—le dijo a la chica que se encontraba bajo él—eres pequeña, tienes dieciséis y yo diecinueve.

—Eso no importa, sé que estoy lista, no me importa ya nada más.

— ¿Segura?

—Si.

El chico cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas y le tomó la mano.

—Te amo.

_**"Sin embargo, si hay suficiente amor y los dos signos están determinados a lograr que la relación funcione, pueden llegar a ser compatibles suponiendo que ambos hagan un esfuerzo por acomodar sus diferencias y no sentirse amenazados por ellas"**_

— ¿Por qué eres tan posesivo para conmigo?

—Porque eres muy hermosa y te amo.

Después de un silencio Lyserg habló.

— ¿Por qué eres tan celosa conmigo?

—Porque eres hermoso y te amo.


End file.
